Meow, Miroku
by Sango5
Summary: Miroku is transformed into a cat, and Sango finds him. Will she ever find out it's him? Will he ever be returned to a human? CH 4 UP!
1. Ch 1

Meow, Miroku  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else in this fic, so don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Miroku is transformed into a cat, and Sango finds him. Will she ever find out it's him? Will he ever be returned to a human?  
  
"Normal speech" 'Thoughts' ::Miroku's thoughts::  
  
------------------  
  
Sango was thrown to the ground as the team fought off the vicious cat demon. Recovering immediately, she hurled her Haraikotsu at the beast, receiving a threatening hiss as the large boomerang came in contact with the demons forehead. Miroku lunged at the monster and smacked it on the nose to draw attention away from InuYasha, who was preparing his Wind Scar attack.  
  
The monster definantly paid attention to Miroku; it swiped and scratched him across the stomach. Miroku fell to the hard ground clenching his wound, Sango ran to his side to make sure he was alright. He was hurt pretty bad, blood seeped from the deep wound. Miroku coughed, closing his eyes and rolling away from Sango.  
  
InuYasha was done destroying the demon; Kagome had gathered the two Shikon jewels. The two walked over to find Sango with tears in her eyes and a hand on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku's breathing was labored, he was surrounded in a pool of blood. Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder.  
  
Miroku wheezed, "Take... me..." he coughed and his body shook with what was most likely pain, "home." He closed his eyes again and Sango's fingers tightened on his shoulder.  
  
She whispered--where it was inaudible to the hanyou, the school girl, or the kitsune--, "Don't leave me." A warm tear dripped from her cheek and fell to the dusty ground.  
  
------------------  
  
Miroku's drunk master took Miroku, shaking his head at the shape he was in. He motioned for InuYasha--the only one strong enough to carry Miroku--to bring Miroku to a bed, without saying a word. Nobody said anything, except Kagome whispered that her and the group would be returning tomorrow.  
  
At camp that night, Kagome didn't know what to say to Sango. There was an eerie feeling that cloaked the night. Whenever Kagome attempted to make Sango feel better it felt awkward. Kagome felt that getting Sango's hopes up was a pointless cause. Shippou was instructed by Kagome to leave Sango alone.  
  
Sango didn't sleep well, she couldn't stop having nightmares...  
  
--Dream--  
  
Sango laughed and playfully pushed Miroku.  
  
The scene changed abruptly and they were back in the village where they had destroyed the cat demon. It was dark and everything was eluminated in crimson red. There were felines everywhere, and they were walking toward the monk. One jumped on his chest and he fell back. Then a few more pounced on Miroku. Then, without warning, the cats started clawing at him. Sango tried to run but she couldn't move. When she looked down she was glued to the floor with blood. She screamed but nothing came out. She reached for her Hiraikotsu but it was missing. She tried to scream. Only a hollow squeak came out. The cat's hissing and angry meows echoed through the town, along with Miroku's pain-filled screams.  
  
--End Dream--  
  
Sango sat up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pulled her knees against her chest and trembled. She almost screamed when Kilala walked over and nuzzled her shoulder.  
  
The rest of the night was filled with horrid dreams, but none quite as terrifying as the first.  
  
When the morning sun finally started rising over the horizon, Sango had gotten about an hour of sleep. She was jealous of the sun, that it could be so bright and continue it's normal routine with no hesitation.  
  
Sango went to wash her face in the nearby spring, and wait for the others to wake up.  
  
------------------  
  
The group arrived at the hut in the early morning. They were sure Miroku's master wouldn't be drunk this early...  
  
They were wrong.  
  
The drunkard ran out, hysterically yelling, "He turned into a cat! A kitty cat!" He seemed very stressed out about the situation as he ran off into the woods.  
  
"What's he talking about?" InuYasha lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Crazy drunk..." mumbled Shippou, who was perched on the dog demon's shoulder.  
  
They walked inside--well, Sango ran. She found, where Miroku was last night, a pile of clothes.  
  
Sango kneeled next to the pile, tears welling in her eyes. 'Where is he?'  
  
The clothes moved and Sango jumped. Kagome and InuYasha had stopped at the doorway to give Sango some room.  
  
Sango pulled at the clothes and something black and furry wiggled out. Sango screamed as a kitten poked it's face from the center of clothing. She crawled back, scared this was another nightmare.  
  
The small black cat stepped toward her, his big eyes blinking.  
  
"Get back, you monster!" Sango scooted further away from the tiny feline.  
  
"MEOW!" the kitten sqeaked. It seemed shocked. It inspected it's paws, tail and looked cross-eyes at it's tiny pink nose. It freaked out, hissing and scratching at it's own tail.  
  
::What happened?! Why do I have a tail? Am I dreaming?:: Miroku thought to himself. ::This can't be happening!::  
  
Sango blinked as the tiny creature mewed and fell over from trying to capture it's tail.  
  
Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippou were as confused as Sango.  
  
Sango thought maybe the drunkard had taken the courtesy of burying the monk... but what's with the kitten? Some sick joke?  
  
"Maybe he left," InuYasha suggested.  
  
"To go where?" Kagome tilted her head.  
  
The kitsune added, "And without his clothes?"  
  
Sango laughed, "This is Miroku we're talking about." She couldn't take her eyes off the tiny kitten, and it stared back at her.  
  
'Those eyes... they're so familiar...' Sango shook it off as a coincedence.  
  
Sango wiped a tear from her eye and stood up. She turned around with a fake smile, "Well, we should get going."  
  
"But what about the kitten?" Kagome looked at the tiny creature. "The drunkard won't take care of it."  
  
"Let's keep him!" Shippou chimed in cheerfully.  
  
"I don't want a cat..." Sango glanced at the ground.  
  
------------------  
  
A/N: Kind of a short chapter, I'm sorry xx I shall have chapter 2 up soon. Oh, and I feel really foolish... I forgot what Miroku's master's name is!! If someone knows, please tell me :D Thank you.  
  
Oh, and if anyone has any suggestions/questions/comments, please feel free to tell me! 


	2. Ch 2

Meow, Miroku  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own InuYasha or anything else in this fic. I wish I owned Miroku! ::cries::  
  
By the way: Don't worry, this is NOT a miroku/kilala fic! XX!! ack... that's just wrong.  
  
"Normal speech" 'Thoughts' ::Miroku's thoughts:: {Cat to cat}  
  
------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
------------------  
  
"I don't want a cat..." Sango glanced at the ground.  
  
"But-" Shippou stopped as he was glared at by Kagome.  
  
Sango continued staring at the ground and Kilala appeared from outside.  
  
The small cat demon walked over to the kitten and sat infront of it.  
  
{Hello,} Kilala meowed.  
  
{Kilala! It's me!} Miroku meowed back.  
  
Kilala tilted her head, {"Me" who?}  
  
{Miroku,} he said simply.  
  
{Oh, what happened to you? You're all... hairy,} Kilala laughed to herself.  
  
The kitten fell over, {I never knew you were such a smart ass, Kilala!} He stood back up.  
  
{Probably because you've never talked to me,} she rolled her eyes.  
  
{You got to help me out,} Miroku pleaded.  
  
{And why should I?}  
  
Miroku completely changed the subject, {You're hot... for a cat.}  
  
Kilala hissed and scratched him across the cheek. {And you want me to help?!}  
  
{Yes, please?} Miroku was wiping his scratch with his paw.  
  
{Fine, but only for Sango,} Kilala mewed playfully and rubbed her face under Miroku's chin. She purred and swatted him playfully.  
  
{Mee-ow!} Miroku purred back. Kilala hissed and Miroku played along.  
  
Sango and the others stood there, not sure what was going on between the two.  
  
"Look, Kilala likes him!" Shippou squeaked, giggling.  
  
Kilala meowed at Sango, begging to take the kitten along. Sango lifted her cat demon, "Fine. We can keep him. But, if you end up pregnant..." Sango glared.  
  
Kilala sweatdropped, {That WON'T happen...}  
  
The kitten meowed and walked over to Sango, rubbing his body against her leg.  
  
"I guess," Sango turned away, "we can keep him."  
  
------------------  
  
"What should we name him?" Shippou asked for the millionth time.  
  
"I like Buttercup!" Kagome grinned.  
  
{Hey, Buttercup!} Kilala meowed teasingly at Miroku.  
  
The tiny black kitten growled.  
  
"I think It is a good name," InuYasha grumbled, jealous that Kagome was making such a big deal over the kitten.  
  
"Houshii," Sango said.  
  
The kitten looked up, {Huh?}  
  
Kagome looked confused, "Houshi?"  
  
"In honor of Miroku... just spelt with two i's..." Sango's voice was monotone and despressed.  
  
"Why two i's?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It means 'Star'," Sango shrugged.  
  
Shippou decided he liked the name and hugged the cat tightly, saying in a sing-song voice, "Pretty Star! Pretty, shiney Star! Wheeee hehe!" He swung the koneko in circles.  
  
Miroku struggled to be released, {ACK! Kilala, HELP! OW, MY SPINE!}  
  
"Mrrreow!" the kitten hissed.  
  
"Sorry, Star," Shippou dropped the kitten.  
  
Miroku was surprised when he landed on his feet. {It's Houshii! Not Star!}  
  
Kilala pawed Miroku's tail, {Hey, STAR.} She ran off ahead before Miroku could retaliate.  
  
The tiny kitten followed behind the group, pouting about his name.  
  
------------------  
  
It was late and the group had set up camp.  
  
Miroku sat staring into the flames. Everyone was asleep, or so he thought.  
  
::Why am I like this?:: He stared at his paw. Then it hit him. ::The cat demon! The scratch must have transformed me... Just my luck that Sango hates me more now. In her mind my kind 'killed' me. That's confusing!:: Miroku decided not to think about it and go to sleep.  
  
He walked his fuzzy little self over to Sango. He found she wasn't asleep at all. She was crying...  
  
He mewed quietly and nuzzled her hand and crawled next to her. She sniffled and wiped her tears away. "Hey, Houshii-chan," she stroked the cat's tiny head down to it's tail. Though she wasn't in a cat-loving mood lately, she had always been a fluent lover of felines in the past.  
  
The cat purred, burrowing it's face and paws against Sango's neck and in her hair. The kitten kneaded lovingly and his purrs rumbled from deep within his throat.  
  
Miroku was somewhat jealous of himself, that he had gotten this close to Sango in THIS form...  
  
The small kitten fell asleep immediately, with Sango still stroking the tiny figure.  
  
Sango was lonely and she needed a friend, like this kitten. Someone who would always be there for her. But what she didn't know was that trapped inside her new friend's furry little body was the very man she missed, who had always been there when she needed him in the past.  
  
------------------  
  
In the morning, Miroku was up before anyone else. He decided it was best to try to tell everyone it was him. The only problem was: how?  
  
He tried scratching his name in the dirt, but when he got to the "i" he became so frustrated with the dirt in his claws that he gave up.  
  
He was collecting sticks to write his name out when Kagome and InuYasha starting arguing about the fact Kagome was going home later. InuYasha threw his arms up and walked away angrily, knocking the kitten's pile of sticks over and sending them flying in all directions. The black fuzzball hissed at InuYasha, only to reveive a ruthless glare.  
  
::This is so hopeless,:: Miroku pouted.  
  
Sango was awake now. She reached over and pet the agitated kitten. He tried to remain mad, but Sango scratched behind his ear which triggered his rumbling purr. he licked her hand and bit her finger playfully.  
  
Sango grabbed a stick and trailed it back and forth infront of Miroku's paws.  
  
::Does she think I'm going to play like-... :: His eyes were glued to the stick, he couldn't deny his kitten emotions. He pounced on the stick, trapping it between his big paws. He gnawed on the stick, ::Die!:: He rolled around in the dirt with the stick in his paws.  
  
Sango was laughing so hard she was gasping for breath. "Houshii, you're so funny," she brushed her hand on his head and stood up.  
  
"Meow," he cried up to her.  
  
"What? Are you hungry?" Sango had forgotten the kitten hadn't eaten since they got him.  
  
Kagome interrupted Sango's conversation with the cat, "I'm making sausage and eggs. When I go back home today, I'll try to remember to grab some kitten chow at the store. We can't have our little Houshii-chan starving, now can we?"  
  
::Our little Houshii-chan?:: Miroku rolled his eyes.  
  
------------------  
  
Breakfast was prepared, the scent awoke the sleeping kitsune and he hurried to get his fair share. Miroku pawed at Sango's plate, begging for sausage.  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," she pulled a bite-size piece of the sausage off and offered it to the kitten. He ate it with not a moments hesitation, his now common purr vibrating in his throat.  
  
"Look, he loves it," Sango smiled, handing the starved kitten a whole sausage link. He held it in his paws, gnawing at it and devouring the entire thing with surprising speed.  
  
::Mmm, I've always loved Kagome's cooking,:: Miroku thought, licking his lips.  
  
Miroku's feline instincts took over and he started cleaning himself. The repetive motion of licking his paw and rubbing it across his face, he did this for about 5 or 10 minutes. He walked over to a nearby tree and stretched up it, clawing at it and sharpening his claws. He went over to Sango's sleeping bag and sat down. He had to figure out a way to let the group know who he was, so they could get him back to normal. Paws were not good for groping...  
  
Frustrated with lack of ideas, Miroku started pacing. Sango was watching him, worried something might be wrong with him.  
  
A possible idea popped into Miroku's head. He bounded over and hopped in Sango's lap. He stood up and placed his paws on her chest. His tiny paws twitched happily and Sango laughed, petting him. "Wanna play?"  
  
::Play? PLAY?! I'm groping you! Smack me!:: Miroku drooped his head, was he going to remain a cat forever?  
  
------------------  
  
A/n: I need ideas for what's going to happen, so please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update! 


	3. Ch 3

Meow, Miroku

Disclaimer: I still don't--and never will--own InuYasha, but I just want Miroku ::sob::

A/n: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the wonderful ideas! ::happy tears:: I will try to include as many of your ideas as I can throughout the last few chapters... but I decided to go with my idea on how the group finds out the kitten is Miroku. I hope you like what I did I forget who it was that suggested the flower thing.. I just wanted to let you know I altered it slightly, but it worked.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

::Miroku's thoughts::

{Cat to cat}

------------------

Day after day drifted by, and yet Miroku remained a kitten.

Neither he, nor Kilala, could think of something to alert the humans or even one of the demons. Miroku was becoming far to accustomed to this cat form, though. He was caught several times licking himself, as well as chasing leaves. Which, if and when he changed back, would be awkward to explain.

Miroku tried time and time again to write his name in dirt, or with sticks or leaves, or scracth it in a tree, or even meow in morse code. Unfortunately, no one else knew morse code, so that plan backfired.

One night, Miroku was playing with Kilala as he often did. He pounced on her from behind a tree and she retaliated with a clawless paw at the face. Miroku swatted back, arching his back and hissing in fun. He pawed at her and accidently scratched her.

{Hey!} cried Kilala, {watch it!} She licked at the wound, it was small but any sized scratch was painful from a cat.

{Sorry,} Miroku laughed nervously and walked away, figuring their game was over.

------------------

The next day Kagome was making breakfast. Miroku went and sat by the fire to watch. He wasn't aware that InuYasha was in a bad mood. The dog demon walked by and, not seeing the small kitten, stepped on his tail!

::OWWW!:: he hissed, but everyone heard a vicious "Rrrreeeeow!"

He swiped at the ankle of his attacker and successfully drew blood.

"You stupid rat!" InuYasha growled and grabbed the kitten around his midsection.

Kagome stood up, worried for the kitten and yelled, "SIT!"

InuYasha slammed to the ground and Miroku went running. "You take that damn cat's side over mine!" InuYasha accusingly growled at Kagome.

"He's tiny!" Kagome held up her hands to show a rough size of the kitten.

"He has claws," InuYasha reminded and turned and left.

Sango woke up as the kitten tried to bury himself under her blankets. "Huh?" she sat up, confused. "What happened?" she asked Kagome.

"InuYasha stepped on Houshi; Houshi scratched him; InuYasha grabbed him; I sat InuYasha," she explained.

"Aww," Sango snuggled the kitten. "It's okay, I'll watch over you."

------------------

It was time for Sango's early morning bath and she planned on taking the kitten with her.

::Heh, heh, heh,:: Miroku was more than happy to join Sango.

At the hot spring, Miroku's cat instincts took hold and he spazzed out about not wanting to go near the water.

He hissed and his fur stood on end. "Calm down," Sango set him down, "you don't have to go in."

::Oh,:: Miroku felt foolish for making such a big deal over it.

His eyes caught falling material and he looked up, ::Whoa... :: The kitten stared as Sango stripped off her last remaining articles of clothing.

Miroku's tiny cat eyes darted up and down, taking in the sight before him.

As Sango got into the hot spring Miroku thought to himself, ::Maybe being a cat isn't so bad... ::

------------------

After the bath, Miroku felt guilty... though it wasn't really his fault.

He had to think of a way to tell everyone who he was.

He yawned. ::But first, a catnap,:: he decided.

--Flash back dream--

"Sango," Miroku looked to her as the pair walked alone through a field of flowers. He handed her a small pink flower.

Blushing, Sango admired the flower, "Thank you, it's so beautiful."

Miroku smiled and blushed a faint shade of pink, "Now you know how I feel." He gazed at her with loving eyes.

Sango blushed a deeper shade of red. "Houshii... I, uh... um," she stuttered.

He smiled sweetly at her and put his finger to her mouth, "Shh."

"Mm," she froze. She was worried he would be able to hear her heart pounding in her chest.

Suddenly she felt an all too familiar hand on her rear, "Houshii!"

"What?" he asked innocently as he stroked her bottom.

She smacked him and walked away, still holding the tiny flower.

--End flash back dream--

Miroku sat up, ::That's it!::

------------------

Miroku waited until everyone was asleep and he hurried to the surrounding woods.

He ran back to the camp, ::Mission complete!::

Sango scooped up the kitten as it walked back from the forest.

"Mew," he cried at her, holding the flower in his mouth.

"Hey," she whispered, cuddling the tiny fuzz ball. "What's this?" she took the flower from his mouth and examined it. She froze and looked at the kitten hopefully. 'It can't be... It's just a coincidence,' she reassured herself. She glanced at the flower and then the kitten. 'Sango, you're losing it, Miroku can't be a cat,' she smiled at the kitten. She hugged it.

He starting purring happily and licked Sango's chin. ::Mission failed,:: he was ready to give up, it seemed hopeless.

"Houshi," she pulled the kitten back and stared in it's small brown eyes.

He stopped purring. Her eyes were rimmed with tears. ::What's wrong?:: he asked, though she couldn't hear him.

"I miss him," she unintentionally answered his question.

::But I'm right here,:: he squirmed from her hands and nuzzled her cheek.

"I loved him so much," she sighed breathlessly.

Miroku froze, ::Say what?:: He stared up at her, not quite believing what he heard.

"I would give anything to tell him that. I just wish he knew how much he truly meant to me," a tear trailed down her cheek and dropped on the kitten.

::Sango,:: he felt bad, he wanted so much to tell her that it was him. He licked away a tear and was glad to see a faint smile on her lips.

He buried his face and paws under her chin and purred.

"Houshi," she giggled and hugged the tiny kitten.

She pulled the cat away so she could lay down without crushing him. When he thought she was finally asleep he heard her whisper, "Thank you, Houshi."

::You're more than welcome,:: he was determined now to find a way back to his human form.

------------------

The night inched by, Miroku was restless. Something was different about the air that surrounded the group. Everyone was normal, though. InuYasha was hunched over, leaning against a tree. Kagome and Sango were wrapped in sleeping bags, close enough to the fire to keep wamr but far enough to avoid a fire hazard. Shippou and Kilala were sleeping in separate trees.

Miroku glanced across the said sleepers and stopped suddenly.

::Kilala? ... :: Miroku blinked and fell over backwards, fainting with disbelief.

------------------

Miroku was woken up with a poke to the side. Sango was looking worried, so he stood up quickly to show he was indeed just fine. Miroku stretched and purred as Sango scratched behind his ear. He suddenly stopped, remembering why he had fallen asleep like he did before. He glanced around quickly, taking a head count of the group. Kilala wasn't there...

::Did I actually see what I think I saw last night?:: Miroku pondered, ::Is it possible? What could have caused that?:: He glanced around, but nothing came to mind. ::Maybe I was dreaming.::

When he heard an unfamiliar scream, he knew what he saw last night could be possible. InuYasha was the first hurrying toward the scream, followed by Kagome, Sango, and Shippou.

Kagome and Sango found InuYasha blushing bright red with a funny look on his face. "What is it?" Sango stood on her tippy-toes to peer over his shoulder. She blinked, there was a naked girl staring at her reflection in the water.

"Excuse me, can we help you?" Kagome asked, afriad the young girl would freeze to death if she didn't get some clothes on.

The girl seemed in shock, she was shaking from what appeared to be because she was cold, but was really due to fear.

"I-... I-..." the young girl stuttered. InuYasha walked awkwardly over and stood by Kagome, so the others got a better view of the strange girl. She was a pretty 16-year-old, with long, blonde hair and flawless, pale skin. She stood and turned, staring at the ground. Her hair covered her breasts and her face. InuYasha glanced away.

Miroku finally decided to go and investigate what was going on. It was possible...

He walked over and froze at the site of the pretty young girl. His eyes went wide, ::It wasn't a dream! How did this happen?::

The young girl looked up at the 4 people staring at her. They all gasped when they saw her forehead.

------------------

A/n: Hehehe! Who is it? Did you figure it out? Well, keep sending in ideas and reviews. :D I'm probably going to end this story in a chapter or two... ::frown:: But it'll be a happy ending, because otherwise I'd cry... hehe.


	4. Ch 4

Meow, Miroku

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA SO LEAVE ME ALONE! Rumiko Takaheshi, can I have Miroku? Hehe...

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

::Miroku's thoughts::

Cat to cat

Author Note:: Someone reviewed and said it's spelled Kirara, not Kilala.... The truth is it's both ways, so I'm leaving it as I have it.

------------------

"Ki-... Kilala?" Sango asked breathlessly.

The four stared at the small diamond shape on her forehead and the now visable pair of yellow ears on her head.

The girl nodded. "I don't... know how..." her voice was soft, but had a hidden fierceness.

Sango stepped forward, grabbing Kilala by the hand and pulling her out of the sight of the gawking group.

When InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippou finally stopped staring at nothing and blinking, they returned to the camp. Kilala was clad in Sango's yukata. Miroku ran over to Kilala and pawed her ankle.

"Oh," she glanced down, "hey, Mi-..." she stopped, suddenly remembering no one else knew. 'How should I tell them?' she thought.

Sango looked at Kilala, smiling to herself.

Kagome nervously spoke what was on her mind, "How did this happen?"

Kilala shrugged, still trying to think of how to tell everyone that the kitten was Miroku.

"We'll get you some better fitting clothes in the next town," Sango glanced at Kilala, who seemed uncomfortable in the clothes she had.

"I don't want to trouble you," Kilala blushed, glancing at the ground.

"It's not any trouble," Kagome chimed in.

Miroku now pawed angrily at Kilala's ankle, ::Tell them, dammit!::

"Um," Kilala started nervously, not sure how to put this. "About 'Houshii'... He-... uh... How do I say this... It's Miroku," she hated how blunt she had to be, but it was like ripping off a bandaid--fast and painless. But, more or less, fast and less awakward.

"Wha... what?" Sango blinked, not quite sure she heard right. But it did make sense, all the signs...

"You heard me," Kilala nodded.

"Mi... roku," Sango looked teary-eyed at the kitten.

::Sango...:: he smiled to himself. He hopped in her arms and purred, rubbing his face against her chin and biting her softly. He licked away Sango's tears of happiness, his purr growing louder.

"I'm so happy I never lost you," she squeezed the tiny kitten.

Kilala smiled, happy to see the two reunited.

InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippou stood back, giving Sango a chance to free her emotions before they went and welcomed Miroku back--although it wasn't welcoming him back...

"How did any of this happen?" Sango asked the black kitten, holding him up to look in his eyes.

The kitten blinked, ::Good question... :: He had wondered that exact question the entire time he was a feline.

Kilala rubbed the back of her head in thought. Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippou were as perplexed as the rest of the group. Sango sighed, "If we don't know how you got this way, I suppose it's impossible to reverse the effect."

"We can figure it out," Kagome had to keep this positive.

"Maybe we can ask Kaede, since we're so close and all," InuYasha suggested.

"That's a great idea," Sango smiled, her eyes revealing that she was very hopeful.

So the group had decided the best thing was to ask Kaede. She was full of impressive wisdom, so it was worth a try.

------------------

"I can ask some of my friends," Kaede was examing Miroku, "but I've never heard of this happening. Other than when half demons transform. Miroku's full human so I don't know, honestly."

Miroku sighed, drooping his tiny head. ::It's hopeless, I'm going to be a flea-bitten furball forever...::

"Well, until we figure this out, we can't go fighting any demons for jewel shards," InuYasha grumbled.

"Oh, that's right," Kagome sighed. "Oh, well."

"Oh, well?! He could be like this forever! Naraku's going to get all the jewel shards and--"

"SIT!"

"ACK! What was that for?!"

"Look," she knelt down next to him, "we can't do anything about the situation. Yelling about it is only going to make it worse, so calm down. Besides, it'll be nice to take some time off from searching for jewel shards for a while, 'kay?"

InuYasha grumbled a response, got up, and walked out.

"I'm sorry," Kilala sighed.

"You can't help it," Kagome flashed a smile and left to talk to InuYasha.

::Kilala,:: Miroku swatted at her ankle.

"Hm?" she looked down.

::Tell Sango I said hi,:: the tiny kitten stared up at Kilala.

"He says hi," Kilala told Sango, pointing at Miroku.

Sango smiled and picked up the kitten.

"Come on, you two. We're going shopping for clothes and cat food!" Sango walked out of Kaede's house, Kilala following her.

Kaede smiled after the three, glad to see Sango and Miroku getting along.

------------------

A/n: Yay! Okay, there's been a confusing mix up with my emails, so send any ideas to which is currently my email until I can get my AOL account up and running again (I dunno what happened to it! –sniff-) Anyway, thanks for reading. And please feel free to re-send any emails you've sent recently because chances are I haven't read them! I love my fans!!


End file.
